


The Suit

by TeaGirl42



Series: Unexpected...And Ridiculous [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Stand Alone, Suit Kink, Unlikely Middle of the Day Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Olivia couldn't be expected to resist!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Unexpected...And Ridiculous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blk0912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/gifts).



> Just a quick/silly fic based on my favourite Barba suit! 🤣

Barba swung to the side on his chair, listening to Olivia talk as he took another chocolate from the box and held them out to offer one - manners cost nothing.

She shook her head distractedly and then seemed to double-take, licking her lips and then assertively stepping into his personal space with a purpose that caught Barba off-guard.

"What-?" He started to ask.

"What's with the suit, Rafa?" Olivia asked and shocked him when she grabbed his suspenders and pulled him to his feet.

"The… _what-?"_ He asked again, surprised by how high his voice suddenly sounded.

"You've come back to work in _this?"_ She looked him over and glanced toward the door before tightening her grip on the thick elastic that had been stretched over his distractingly broad chest. "Fuck…" she hissed.

Barba's eyebrow arched and he was about to ask if she had lost her mind when he suddenly found his ass shoved back against his desk and her thigh pushed against his groin. "Fuck! Jesus!" He hissed as the chocolates hit the floor, glancing at the casualties with a moment of regret as a few rolled toward the corner of the room.

"I'd rather fuck you," Olivia retorted, her mouth suddenly inches from his.

"Are you _high?"_ Barba squeaked as the table shifted back under their weight and Olivia lifted her heel to rub her thigh slowly against his cock.

Olivia smirked, "You know this was inevitable…" She licked her lips as her hand wrapped around his tie and he shifted toward her. Something else slipped over the edge of his desk and he glanced toward it. "You want the file or you want me?" Olivia offered as a wry ultimatum.

She now had his undivided attention. "Fuck… _you!"_ He gasped.

"I usually prefer a come-on a little less 'caveman', but in this suit, I'll take it!" She replied and immediately brought her knee up next to his thigh on the desk and covered his mouth with hers. Her tongue thrusting inside and characteristically battling with his for domination.

Barba caught up quickly, bringing his hand up to cover her breast, squeezing purposely before firmly pinching her nipple.

"Enough foreplay," Olivia growled and pulled at the fly of his pants.

"You're suddenly _less_ polite…" he retorted, then growled when Olivia wrapped her hand around his cock as they continued their increasingly breathless battle to free each other of necessary clothing before Olivia quickly moved to push down and take his solid length. He groaned, _"Fuuuuuck…"_

 _"Mmmmm…"_ Olivia smiled against his lips and pushed down to take him as deep as possible. She grabbed onto his suspenders and pulled him closer, "…abso- _fucking_ -lutely," she teased. Then dropped her face against his shoulder, breathing him in before muffling a low groan.

Barba gripped her ass, thrusting up inside her and closing his eyes in bliss when he felt Olivia clench around his cock as she came and pulled him over the edge.

After several long moments, Barba grazed his teeth on her neck. "What the fuck was that?" Barba finally muttered, before slowly kissing along her jaw.

Olivia grinned, glanced toward his office door, then smiled at him and licked her lips. "I only have so much self-control, Rafa, and you look unbelievably hot in this suit," she admitted with humor and undeniable love in her gaze.

Barba rolled his eyes in amusement. "Leave the deal until tomorrow?" He suggested.

Olivia ran her tongue up the inside of her cheek and then tilted her head slightly in assent. "Noah's at Lucy's til late, my place?" She suggested.

He agreed quickly, "We got pizza last night…."

"Thai?" She suggested and ran her nose slowly along his.

"We need to eat less takeout," Barba observed dryly.

"If we eat less takeout you will inevitably get less sex…" Olivia pointed out and ran her hand down his tie, "…you know, I really do love this suit."

Barba smirked, "Why do you think I wore it? I didn't think it would be _this_ successful though."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "So?" She asked.

"Cardio _then t_ akeout," Barba agreed easily, "…but I'd like Indian."

"Deal," Olivia whispered against his mouth, barely able to stop kissing him now that they had completely disregarded their unspoken rule. "It is good to have you back. I've loved having casual Rafa as my sex slave, but I've really missed the suits… _Ouch!_ You actually pinched my ass!" Olivia gasped in amusement and shock, then smirked and kissed him again.

_**THE END** _


End file.
